


Stay by my side

by slightly_salty_ace



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Romance, Spideypool - Freeform, Tragedy, Violence, one shots, requests are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_salty_ace/pseuds/slightly_salty_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of spideypool one-shots. Topics ranging from light hearted fluff to graphic horror and angst.</p>
<p>Feel free to request a story/suggest a prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay by my side

"Hey, Wade!" Peter was making his way over to his boyfriend, his hands clasped tightly around something.

Wade looked up from the sword he was cleaning. "Morning, Spidey. Watcha got there?"

Peter opened his hands to reveal a daddy long legs. "Isn't he cool?"

"Put that thing back where you found it!" Wade backed away.

"Tony found it in the lab. He told me to get rid of it. Did you know daddy long legs are extremely poisonous, but their fangs are too small to pierce human skin?" Peter allowed the spider to crawl around his hands. He twisted his arms so that he could follow its movement.

"Good to know, Spider-nerd." Wade jabbed him in the forehead.

Peter continued to spew random spider facts as the spider circled his forearm. The mercenary couldn't help but smile at his lover. He thought Peter's babbling was adorable. Others might find Spider-man's constant chatter annoying, but Deadpool had always found it comforting.

"Are you listening, Wade?" Peter had moved to the other side of the room in order to set the spider free.

"Of course, webs." Wade went over and hugged Peter from behind. "Keep talking."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "You actually want to hear more spider facts? I thought you didn't care for them." 

"That's true. But there is one spider I do care very much about." Wade kissed Peter's cheek. The smaller man blushed and looked away. They had been together for a few months, but Peter was still getting used to Wade's displays of affection. Wade twirled him around and asked, "is it alright to kiss you on the lips?"

Peter answered by initiating the kiss. Wade's heart fluttered in his chest. Holding Peter's head with one hand, he used the other to pull the smaller man closer. Peter slipped his arms around Wade's neck. The two men completely forgot the world around them as they made out. In this moment, nothing mattered but each other. 

"Damn...I love you so much, Petey..." He breathed out when they broke away.

"I love you you, too." Peter hid his blushing face in his boyfriend's shoulder.

Wade rubbed loving circles in his lower back. "So, wanna fuck?" 

"You really know how to woo a man."

"So that's a 'yes'?"

"That was sarcasm. I'm not ready for that, Wade. I need to go in patrol soon anyway. Want to tag along?" Peter playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Why not?" A big smile spread across the mercenary's face.


End file.
